


Ba Dum Tssss

by Januarium



Series: Butts and Stüff [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Rimming, references to David's shitty past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: “You wouldn’t expect me to have any dildos?” David has to ask.“I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had some—probably gorgeous sculptural fuck-toys that someone could display in their home without anyone batting an eyelid—but you haven’t really expressed any… interest in such things? For you?” Patrick slides from confident to cautious in just a few words.“I’m not… entirely opposed,” David says, trying to think how to say this without revealing way too much of his history. “I have certainly enjoyed bottoming before, but it’s been a long time and, well,butt stuff—” David enjoys the sound of Patrick laughing at that term, which is why he used it “—isn’t something I tend to bother with without a partner.” He doesn’t want to say, at this point,I don’t know if I’ve ever been fucked while sober.Patrick makes a considering noise. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” He sounds like a fucking waiter at Café Gratitude, but David’s heart melts a little anyway, leaving him totally unprepared for Patrick following it up with: “How do you feel about rimming?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Butts and Stüff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818967
Comments: 46
Kudos: 225





	Ba Dum Tssss

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy this series is back! This fic should be pretty stand-alone. TL;DR: The first two fics are David learning that Patrick is very into 'butt stuff' and them exploring that and Patrick's sex toy collection.
> 
> Thanks so much to nontoxic for helping me work out phrasing of a stubborn bit and reginahalliwell for giving it a read-through. All mistakes are my own.

**iMessage:** Patrick  
  
**Patrick:** You know, you’ve never told me about your toys.   
  
**David:** I… don’t actually have any?   
  
**Patrick:** Oh! You’re just so into mine I assumed.   
  
**David:** I used to have some? But they were more for use with partners and weren’t exactly my priority packing my whole life into a bus   
  
**Patrick:** Fair enough.   
  
**Patrick:** You got any privacy to talk?   
  
**David:** Give me a minute   
  


David almost wishes one of his family members would suddenly announce one of their bi-weekly emergencies so he can avoid having a conversation with his boyfriend— _boyfriend!_ the word is still new and exciting—but of course they’re all quietly doing their own thing for once. It’s not really that he doesn’t want to talk to Patrick, it’s just that they’re verging on topics he’s been happy to avoid.

David sneaking off with his phone to talk to Patrick is now such a common occurrence that, thankfully, no one questions him. He gets into the Love Room, takes off his shoes and lies on his side on the bed, as is his habit for these conversations with Patrick.

“Hey, David,” Patrick says when he answers the phone, and David was expecting this go to a hot and heavy place pretty fast, but Patrick isn’t using his phone-sex voice at _all._

“Good evening, Patrick,” David replies, trying to imbue just a hint of sauciness, but Patrick starts talking about ideas they might have to draw more people to the store, so maybe it doesn’t come through.

And sure, David hadn’t necessarily _wanted_ to have the conversation he thought was coming, but he’d been ready, dammit. “What sort of toys did you think I had?” he can’t help but ask, if only to drag Patrick from the concept of an Open Mic Night that he’s veering dangerously close to.

“Hmm,” Patrick says, pausing for verging on too long before saying, “High end things I’ve never heard of, probably. Maybe some designer Italian leather bondage gear—” David blinks, feeling a jolt of arousal at those very unexpected words, considering they’ve never come close to mentioning bondage before. He used to have some of that, it’s true, and he’s sad he wasn’t able to retrieve it. “—And maybe some sort of sleeve?”

David wrinkles his nose. “I’ve always found masturbation sleeves kind of weird? Obviously I’ve tried tenga eggs when I was in Japan—”

“—Obviously,” Patrick adds in, clearly amused.

“—Yes, _obviously_ , but most sleeves tend to either look like disturbing disembodied holes, creepy worm-things, or tragically over-engineered.”

“Ah, I see, they don’t fit with your highly-curated aesthetic.” Patrick is obviously teasing him, which is so not on.

“ _You_ seriously want to talk about highly-curated sex toy collections? And I didn’t see any sleeves in your collection.”

Patrick laughs and it makes David feel silly for feeling nervous about this conversation. “Yeah, I’m not _against_ them, but if I’m spending money on a sex toy they just never seemed like the most interesting option.”

“Why buy something to fuck, when you could buy something to stick in your ass?”

“Exactly,” Patrick replies, dryly.

David so enjoys that they can talk like this so easily, he’d never have expected this if he’d been brave enough to actually imagine dating Patrick when they’d first met. “You wouldn’t expect me to have any dildos?” David has to ask.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had some—probably gorgeous sculptural fuck-toys that someone could display in their home without anyone batting an eyelid—but you haven’t really expressed any… interest in such things? For you?” Patrick slides from confident to cautious in just a few words.

“I’m not… entirely opposed,” David says, trying to think how to say this without revealing way too much of his history. “I have certainly enjoyed bottoming before, but it’s been a long time and, well, butt stuff—” David enjoys the sound of Patrick laughing at him using that term, which is why he did “—isn’t something I tend to bother with without a partner.” He doesn’t want to say, at this point, ‘I don’t know if I’ve ever been fucked while sober’.

Patrick makes a considering noise. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” He sounds like a fucking waiter at Café Gratitude, but David’s heart melts a little anyway, leaving him totally unprepared for Patrick following it up with, “How do you feel about rimming?”

David makes a noise that _definitely_ gives away how hot he finds Patrick saying those words, in that matter-of-fact tone. But, well, he came in here expecting phone sex and Patrick has been so… Patrick about it all, and now he’s brought up _rimming_ , David can’t be expected not to react. “I’m in favour,” he manages to say.

The smile is audible in Patrick’s voice. “I can hear that.”

“How do you feel about it?” Damn David’s inability to sound suave and sexy when he’s really invested in what’s happening.

“Well, you know I go fucking crazy when you go near my ass in basically any way, so I’d be very on board with you doing that to me, if you want to,” Patrick says, letting just a hint of arousal peek through in his tone. “But mostly? I really want to eat you out.”

David moans on purpose now, to let Patrick hear it. It’s true that he likes being rimmed, but it also makes him feel incredibly vulnerable. There’s something powerful in realising he might enjoy being that vulnerable with Patrick. “Tell me more,” he asks, putting the phone on speaker.

“God, David, you were bending over to restock the tea the other day and I wanted to just get on my knees and bury my face in your ass.”

David’s brain can hardly process how incredibly hot that idea is. He was just going about his regular business and Patrick was having dirty fantasies he didn’t even know about. Although… “Was that the day you convinced me to fuck you in the store room?”

Patrick’s quiet laugh is too sweet to be this hot. “I had a lot of fantasies that day, okay? You’re really hot.”

Patrick’s desire to get fucked at basically any given opportunity has, if anything, ramped up since they first did that at Ray’s a couple months ago. David had been determined to make that first time at least a little special but, considering their lack of private space, since then he’s been talked into getting his dick into Patrick:

  * In the storeroom at their store—definite lock and privacy, but not exactly a space designed for it and blurs work-life boundaries, not that they have those.
  * In the back of Patrick’s car—extremely awkward and uncomfortable to find a position to do it in and the risk of being caught had been more fun in theory and stressful in reality
  * In David and Alexis’ bathroom at the motel—they couldn’t be sure they’d be left alone long enough to risk using a bed. The memory of this has vastly improved the experience of using that facility every day.
  * In Patrick’s room, of course, though with a chair wedged against the door just in case—clearly the best choice, if only they could trust Ray not to offer to call the fire brigade when the door won’t open for him.



“I still can’t believe _you’re_ the one always talking _me_ into things like that.”

Patrick groans. “You bring it out in me. God, David, I just want you all the time, you know that. Any time you’re willing to give it to me.”

David clutches at his dick through his pants with one hand and undoes his fly with the other. “Tell me more about eating me out.”

“I’d take it any way you want it, but when I think about it I’m kneeling behind you, or you—you’re sitting on my face.” Patrick speeds up on the last words, but they’re still clear, as is the slick sound of skin over skin.

“You touching your cock for me, Patrick?”

“Yes, fuck, David, you get me so hard, I have to.” Patrick’s lost all cool detachment, his voice now pure need.

“I love it when you tell me what you want and touch yourself—love how fucking filthy you get for me.” David finally succeeds in getting his dick out and grabs some of the lube he now keeps in this room, for phone-sex purposes, before getting a hand on himself. “I can’t wait for you to get your mouth on my ass.”

Patrick’s groan is guttural, like it’s been drawn out of his very soul. “I wanna lick it and suck it and get my tongue inside you, David. Wanna get you so fucking wet and messy.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot. You expect me to hold myself up while you do all that to me?” David is teasing, just a tiny bit, but the idea of managing to keep himself upright, or not just fucking suffocating Patrick almost feels like too much just hearing it, let along experiencing it.

“You’re so fucking strong, David, you’ve got those gorgeous thighs. I know you can do this for me,” Patrick says, so confident that David’s hand clenches on his dick. Patrick sounds like he really believes this; it’s bizarre.

“Tell me more?” David sounds shy—he _feels_ shy—and how fucking weird is that? David often feels anxious or stressed or panicky, but shy about sex? He’s not sure when he last experienced that.

“I really want to get some time with your ass, give it the attention it deserves. Get you all wet and messy with my mouth while I get to hold onto your thighs.”

David whimpers, actually whimpers. “So, you like my thighs?”

Patrick groans. “I am _obsessed_ with your thighs, David. I could write a whole damn song about them.”

“Maybe after you rim me, you could fuck them?” David feels kind of weird about the idea of Patrick rimming him if he’s not going to fuck him after; in his experience it’s usually been done as a means to an end. But if he could give Patrick something else he wants, maybe that would be okay.

“Yes, please, David,” Patrick says and the sound of his slick hand on his dick is fast and audible now—he must be using lots of lube, for David to hear it so clear. “If I don’t blow my load the second I get my tongue on your ass, I would _love_ to fuck your thighs.”

That’s a hell of a sentence, one that gets David so fucking close to coming, but he wants to hear Patrick first. “You aren’t allowed to come while you’re rimming me, Patrick.” David hears a groan and is glad he was right that Patrick would find that hot. “You have to wait until I’ve come with your tongue in my ass and then—when I’m all loose and messy—you’re going to fuck my thighs and get your come all over me.”

Patrick groans out a strangled version of David’s name and it’s clear he’s coming. David’s not sure he’ll ever get enough of Patrick’s orgasms, which is mildly terrifying, but not enough to stop him from coming now, allowing himself to make whatever noises want to happen so Patrick can hear them.

Neither of them say much for a bit, with just the sounds of panting passing over the line before Patrick says “I have the world’s hottest boyfriend.”

David flops onto his back and doesn’t even try to keep himself from grinning, even if seeing his reflection smiling back at him from the ceiling mirror is disconcerting.

***

It turns out that Patrick talking about writing a song was slightly less hyperbolic than David thought, because apparently that’s something he does—music, and maybe even original songs? Hopefully not about David’s thighs and, god, as if he weren’t stressed out enough about the idea of Patrick playing something in _public_ , where David will have to _watch_ , now he’s imagining him getting on stage and telling an audience all about David’s body parts.

His cock is the only body part of David’s that he completely believes Patrick when he says how much he likes it. He’s probably not _lying_ about the rest, but there’s no way he likes any of it as much as he says he does. David’s cock, however, is what David fucks Patrick with, and it is _very_ clear that he loves that. He would probably love any cock he had inside him, but he definitely loves David’s. The entire town doesn’t need to hear about that in song, however.

After the Open Mic night, however, when they head back to Patrick’s house— which is thankfully empty of Ray for the night—that apparently isn’t what Patrick wants. David’s surprised, because that’s nearly always what Patrick wants, even when it’s awkward because of their lack of space and time and privacy. This time, however, when David is getting ready to have a shower before bed, Patrick catches him and says, “Could we do what we talked about on the phone?”

It’s been about a week and Patrick hasn’t mentioned the rimming in person, though David’s definitely noticed him being a bit more focussed on his ass when they make out. David could play it coy, but he knows exactly what Patrick is asking for. “Okay,” he says, without thinking about it and then he goes to panic in the shower.

He could take it back, he knows that, and Patrick wouldn’t think any less of him, but he doesn’t think he wants to do that. He considers it as he showers. He would rather have had more time to prepare, but he should have no problem getting clean enough for Patrick to rim him now. If David were getting fucked, he’d need, and want, time and space and equipment he doesn’t have here, but he’s not getting fucked. Patrick is going to rim him and fuck his thighs and that’s amazing and hot and he’s not going to change his mind halfway through and insist on fucking him.

Not that Patrick would _insist_ on anything. Even at his most seductive and convincing, when talking David into fucking him in all manner of places, he never insists and he always checks that David’s actually okay with it. It’s sweet, if also somewhat disconcerting. So even if Patrick decides that actually he does want to fuck David after all, he won’t insist.

David is very good at making his boundaries known in certain parts of his life, but sex isn’t always one of them. He knows full well once he’s fucking someone he gets so caught up in giving them what they want he tends to put that above all else. So the issue is, Patrick wouldn’t need to insist—he could just mention it and David would want to give it to him.

Having someone rim him has always made David feel vulnerable, in a way he both craved and hated. It was typically a prelude to being fucked, which he enjoyed, but there’d been a haze around his life then. He’d realised when he was with Jake he’s developed a bit of a block around it—almost a fear of the unknown, despite the fact he _should_ know. Jake, like Patrick, had never pushed.

As David gets himself clean and ready he realises he’s feeling anticipation. Not some vague buzz of it, but a thread of desire that surges when he acknowledges it. He feels so sensitised, it reminds him how much he really _loves_ his ass being played with in the right context. He _wants _this and he trusts Patrick—who got up in front of the town and sang to David so beautifully—to know how to only push his boundaries in ways he enjoys.__

__As he moisturises he feels so turned on he can hardly be nervous—though he is, a bit. When he gets to his thighs he tries to understand what Patrick sees in them and thinks he almost does. As he goes through his skin-care routine, he can’t remember the last time he felt this sort of nervous excitement for sex. It feels almost innocent—which is ridiculous when what he’s anticipating is a man literally licking his asshole—like the nerves he felt on his first date with Patrick, which weren’t about sex at all._ _

__David supposes that’s what's so daunting about all this. He’s letting himself be vulnerable to Patrick not because he lacks self preservation in the face of a chance at receiving affection, but because he feels _safe_ trusting him. It’s far too big a feeling when they’ve been dating a bit over three months, but he’s had enough introspection for one night. _ _

__Feeling unusually comfortable in himself, David forgoes putting on a shirt and slips back to Patrick’s room in just his sleep pants. The response is gratifying; Patrick immediately comes over and kisses him, one hand going to gently thumb over one of David’s nipples, as though he can’t resist._ _

__“Mm, you are so gorgeous all shower-fresh for me,” Patrick groans. “I promise I won’t take long.” There’s a bit more kissing and groping before Patrick pulls away and gives David a quelling look, like he was the one who instigated it, before heading to the bathroom._ _

__It’s so silly and cute and it makes David’s heart flutter in the most appalling way. It feels like Patrick singing that song tonight has left him stripped of all his usual defences. David has little doubt they’ll be back, but in this moment he can’t even miss them. There’s a towel already laid out on the bed and David lies down on it to wait._ _

__Patrick’s back pretty quickly, even for him, but David can’t bring himself to tease him for it because he’s looking at David like he can’t believe he could be so lucky. It’s ridiculous, sure, but also kind of amazing. He is, like David, dressed only in pyjama pants._ _

__Patrick bounces onto the bed—literally bounces, far too enthusiastically—and grins at David. His face is so wide open and beaming that David can’t help but grin back. Patrick’s hands reach forward and stroke along David’s skin, just one hand running over David’s arm, and it feels better than it has any right to feel._ _

__They make out for a while and it’s not hard for David to sink into the moment; Patrick is an excellent kisser. He was expecting tonight to be one of those where they got right to business, but Patrick doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. It feels so good to be able to lie shirtless in bed together without feeling like they’re on a timer. Patrick’s mouth is so soft and wet and talented; David could kiss him for hours without it being enough._ _

__Eventually, Patrick moves away from David’s mouth to kiss around to his ear and murmur “Are you still interested?”_ _

__David groans, _fuck_ , something so simple and basic shouldn’t be such a turn on, but he’s been with so many people who wouldn’t bother with it. David allows himself to give a little bit of trust to Patrick and says, “Yeah, yes.”_ _

__Patrick groans and scrapes his teeth just below David’s ear. “That’s good, that’s so good, will you say it for me? What you want me to do?”_ _

__David loves this about Patrick, the way he checks in, the way he loves hearing what David wants. “I want you to eat me out, get me all sloppy and wet from your mouth, and then I want you to fuck my thighs.”_ _

__Patrick gets a hand down to grope David right where his thigh and ass meet. “Thank you,” he says, gripping tighter and tugging David’s hips forward so they grind together._ _

__“This seems conter-productive,” David can’t help but say, even as the feeling makes him gasp._ _

__Patrick laughs, the sound a little rough with arousal and lets go of David, with a final squeeze, before moving far enough back they’re no longer touching. David instantly misses it. “Okay, okay. Any limits?”_ _

__It’s actually not really a conversation they’ve had before, but then this is the first time they’re having a type of sex that David has implied makes him feel vulnerable. God, why has David never thought to ask this question this way? He always tries to be careful to make things as good for Patrick as possible, but it never occurred to him you could ask that outside of a heavy BDSM scene. “Um, nothing inside me?” He’s annoyed with himself for sounding so cautious, that’s not how he is with sex! He takes a deep breath. “Nothing inside me except your tongue. I like you talking, but nothing too negative. So you can say I have a sloppy, wet hole, but not a disgusting one.”_ _

__“Of course not,” Patrick says, sounding shocked at the very thought and David can feel the smile trying to emerge from the side of his mouth._ _

__There is something else he wants to say, which feels incredibly hypocritical. “Um and maybe don’t call me desperate? I know I say that to you, but…”_ _

__Patrick pushes forward a bit to give David a gentle kiss. “Just because I enjoy something, doesn’t mean you need to as well. I’m quite happy to stick with me being the only desperate one here.” He kisses David again. “What position would you prefer?”_ _

__David knows what Patrick had said on the phone, but the idea of it makes him uncomfortable in ways he’s not interested in getting into at this point. He’d let Patrick sit on _his_ face any time he wants, but… “I want to be lying on my stomach.”_ _

__Patrick smiles, like David hasn’t just torn down a foundational pillar of his fantasy. “That sounds amazing. And you’ll tell me if you want me to stop, or slow down?”_ _

__“Yes,” David says, feeling sure he will._ _

__Patrick leans in for a gentle kiss before pulling back so their eyes can meet properly again. “And also feel free to tell me if you want me to change up what I’m doing—I do very well with clear instruction.” He throws in one of his ridiculous winks._ _

__David hums, remembering just how well Patrick had done with _clear instructions_ the first times he’d blown David. “I’ll keep that in mind.”_ _

__Patrick grins and removes his pyjama pants; David loves it when he gets to see him completely naked. His cock is so pretty, a delicate shade of pink with a darker head. He’s hard, obviously not turned off by the conversation even if it was more logistics-talk than David was expected._ _

__Patrick reaches forwards to remove David’s pants and David helps, shifting his hips so they can come off. He’s mostly hard, but not as all the way there as he was before they got into this discussion._ _

__Once they are naked David moves to get into position, but Patrick stops him. “Maybe we could make out a bit more? I don’t get to be naked in bed with you enough.”_ _

__David’s heart swells as the way Patrick just says things like that, like it’s easy. He’s sure that Patrick can tell he isn’t in quite the right headspace yet, so he offered to get him there. Having Patrick’s naked body on top of him, Patrick’s clever mouth against his, however, means it takes so little time for David to be back at the point he got to in the shower, craving Patrick so much his hole’s almost throbbing._ _

__“Patrick,” David whines as Patrick’s mouth works over his neck. “Patrick, I want your mouth on me.”_ _

__Patrick nips at the place where neck meets shoulder. “My mouth _is_ on you,” he says, because he’s a terrible tease—David can feel the grin Patrick is pressing into his skin._ _

__“You’re really annoying, did you know that?” David says, but his voice is breathy and unconvincing._ _

__Patrick slides one hand down David’s side and grips his hip—his hip, not his ass, and that distinction is definitely on purpose. “I did know that, actually. What’s your point?”_ _

__“My point is I thought you were going to fucking rim me, but if you aren’t interested in that after all…”_ _

__Patrick’s grip tightens gratifyingly. “David…” there’s a pause and a tensing that David has learned means he’s preparing himself to say something, usually something so devastatingly hot David can hardly stand it. “I want it so bad, please let me. I’m _desperate_ for it.”_ _

__David moans and grasps Patrick and thrusts his hips because, _oh fuck_ , he really, really likes that. He loves when Patrick begs to be fucked, but he'd never imagined he'd beg for _this_ —it never occurred to David he'd have a partner so desperate to make _him_ feel good. How is Patrick so able to turn around stupid ideas about sex he doesn’t even know he has? His instinct is to turn over as quickly as possible to let Patrick get to it, but instead he says, “Ask me again.”_ _

__Patrick whines, finally letting that hand on David’s hip move slightly further back. “Please, David, all I want is to get a taste of you. I can’t stop thinking about it.”_ _

__David pulls Patrick’s mouth up to his and kisses him fiercely, trying to express all the feelings surging in him that he doesn’t know how to turn into words. Patrick gives himself over to it so beautifully; it almost feels like he’s trying to say those things right back._ _

__“Since you asked so nicely,” David says when their kiss finally breaks._ _

__Patrick’s mouth curves into the softest smile in response and darts in for a brief, fierce closed-mouthed kiss before rolling off of David entirely and getting them into position. David experiences a flash of nerves returning, which is overtaken quickly by anticipation when Patrick scrapes his nails over his asscheeks._ _

__“So fucking sexy,” he mutters as he spreads David open, a growl in his voice, “I’m so lucky you’re going to let me get this pretty little hole all wet.”_ _

__David spreads his thighs further and feels so powerful and sexy at the noise Patrick makes in response. “Hmm, so far it seems like talking’s the only thing you can do with that mouth.”_ _

__Patrick’s fingers dig in so hard David has hope there’ll be bruises tomorrow and licks all the way up his cleft. David gasps at the sensation. He forgot how good this could be, but he also doesn’t know if he’s really experienced it like _this_ before. _ _

__He associates being rimmed with feeling floaty and overwhelmed and out of control. He feels like he could get to a version of that with this, but he’s slammed with the realisation that part of the reason it always got to him so much is that he was already all those things before it started. He’d spent so much of his life high he doesn’t even know what his body will feel like experiencing this sober._ _

__David feels a brief touch on his hole and he’s pretty sure Patrick just pressed a chaste kiss to his asshole, which makes David’s heart thump in a wholly unanticipated way. Who even does that, makes _rimming_ adorable?_ _

__“You good?” Patrick asks, checking in when they’ve hardly started because he’s a _nice_ person._ _

__“So good,” David replies, no teasing or deflecting._ _

__Patrick dives in then, no hesitation and David finds himself collapsing face-first onto the bed, when he’d been slightly propped up on his forearms. It’s so good, Patrick’s mouth so wet and sloppy and determined that David’s dragged out of his head by it. There’s a distant sound of moaning that David doesn’t even realise is himself until another voice is added. Patrick is moaning into his ass and it feels like it moves through David’s entire body._ _

__“Oh fuck, you want this so much, Patrick—fucking desperate to eat my ass,” David finds himself saying, filter totally broken. It makes Patrick moan again and that just heightens the sensations—he’s using his teeth, but so carefully David almost can’t be sure he is and it’s perfect._ _

__“Want you to get me so wet and open that all you can think about is filling me up, but you’re not allowed.”_ _

__What he’s saying filters through to David’s brain and he almost panics, but before he can do that Patrick shifts his hands so he can stroke a finger around David’s hole and free up his mouth to say “Oh fuck, that’s so hot, why the fuck is that so hot?”_ _

__David grins ferally, knowing that if Patrick could see it he’d love it. “You’ll take whatever I give you, that’s why,” he says, voice rising into a moan as Patrick dives back in._ _

__David loves this, had no idea he could feel this _powerful_ face-down, ass-up. He feels like the sensation is everywhere, his whole body suffused with energy and electricity and rightness. He feels floaty and overwhelmed and yet in control of his body. He could tell Patrick how he wants it, and he’d do it. He could stop this and it would be fine. He can give himself over to absolute pleasure and not be scared of the person he’ll become._ _

__He suddenly thinks that actually he would _love_ to sit on Patrick’s face. He’s in control of his body even as this feels so fucking good, he can trust himself to do that. That’s what makes David realise how fucking turned on he is, how much he needs to come. “Patrick, touch my cock, fuck, I’m so close—you’re so good, fuck,” he pants out and then Patrick’s hand is there, slick and wrapped around him. “When the fuck did you get lube?”_ _

__Patrick laughs, fucking laughs while he’s still eating David out and it’s maybe the best thing ever— _The Best, fuck, Patrick sang The Best in front of everyone_ —and that feeling and that reminder is what pushes David over the edge. Patrick strokes him through it, gentling the motions of his tongue until David grunts and he pulls away completely._ _

__David lets his hips collapse into the wet spot he just made—at least they put down a towel this time—and says, “I need you to fuck my thighs now.”_ _

__Patrick groans like he’s never heard anything better than that, but he still checks, “Are you sure?”_ _

__David wiggles his hips. “If you’d prefer to jerk off onto my ass, go ahead, but what I want right now is for you to _fuck_ me.”_ _

__“Fuck, David,” Patrick says and then he must be getting the lube because there’s slickness being spread between David’s thighs. He could turn around and look if he wanted to, but he’s comfortably fucked out and doesn’t want to move any more than necessary. “How are you even real?”_ _

__David can’t understand that question—surely someone who wasn’t real would do this the way Patrick asked for it?—but he tucks it away to remember anyway. He doesn’t have an answer, so he just pulls his thighs together and says, “Fuck me.”_ _

__Patrick groans and gets into position straddling David and kissing the back of his neck as he slides his cock into place._ _

__“God, David, thank you for letting me do that.”_ _

__“You liked it?” They both know he did._ _

__“So, so much, fuck,” Patrick says, starting to thrust._ _

__“Tell me.”_ _

__Patrick groans and bites at David’s neck before he starts talking. “So good to taste you and feel you with my mouth, turned me on so much to feel your hole relax under me, feel you open up to my tongue.”_ _

__It’s always so hot when he talks like this and somehow it manages to get even hotter every time. “Yeah, you liked feeling me all open?” David can still feel how sensitive and relaxed his hole is as Patrick thrusts so close to it._ _

__“I loved it, fuck.”_ _

__“Did it make you want to finger me, get me so open so I can take your cock?” David feels how Patrick’s hips stutter at that, but he kisses David’s neck before answering._ _

__“What you let me have was so much, it was so good,” Patrick says, and there’s a hint of uncertainty to it that David doesn’t like._ _

__“You can tell me, Patrick—it’s okay—tell me.”_ _

__“Yeah, yes it made me want to get you open for my cock, want to get you so stretched I can slide right in.” Patrick’s voice is rough, his thrusts getting jerky, and David knows he’s close._ _

__“I love that. I love that you wanted to fuck me and I didn’t let you,” David says—can’t believe it he’s saying it, but can’t hold it back._ _

__“ _David_ —” Patrick groans and then David can feel his come, warm as it coats his thighs and Patrick rides out his orgasm._ _

__David’s actually impressed with himself how long he allows himself to lie there, utterly blanketed by the dead weight of Patrick on his back. He actually wishes he could let it go longer, but the appeal of lying in the wet spot is severely limited when he’s no longer actively having sex._ _

__“I need you to move,” he says, aiming for gentle, but probably landing a bit short._ _

__“Can’t move, I’m dead from sex,” Patrick grumbles, even as he rolls off of David to lie on his back. “Wow.”_ _

__David grins and can’t help a little shimmy as he gets up. “Wow, yourself,” he says. Even with Ray gone for the night, David’s not about to walk to the bathroom totally naked, so he wraps the gross towel around his waist and grabs some clean underwear from his back for the walk back. “I’ll bring you a washcloth.”_ _

__David is glad for a moment alone while cleaning himself up. That wasn’t at all what he’d expected—it was so much better. Apparently he’d felt so far from feeling pressured that not giving Patrick what he most wanted had turned into a kink in itself, but at least Patrick appeared to have been into it too. Patrick, who is almost painfully perfect, and yet seems seriously into David. Somehow._ _

__When he gets back to Patrick’s bedroom, David’s overwhelmed by the grin he receives when he tosses Patrick the damp washcloth._ _

__“Thank you,” David says, painfully earnest in a way he normally avoids at all costs. Patrick is absolutely going to ruin him._ _

__Patrick smiles his extra-pleased, hidden away smile. “I think that should be my line, but you’re welcome.”_ _

__David’s nervous enough to wriggle a little as he asks, “So was that all okay, really? We didn’t really talk about me saying anything like that.”_ _

__Patrick’s smile spreads even further. “It was _so_ okay, wow.” He gets up and hugs David. “I guess we figured out something new to explore, huh?”_ _

__David smiles back. “I guess we do.”_ _

__“I’m going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed,” Patrick says, before grabbing his pyjamas and heading out._ _

__David waits until the door is closed to clasp his hands together and let himself really feel how happy he is, without hiding from it. He’ll pull himself together in a moment, but not quite yet._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an aim to do more in this series (post-Olive Branch, don't worry) if people are interested.
> 
> I'm not there much, but I also have a [tumblr!](https://januarium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
